Diary of a Summoner
by Utsumi
Summary: The world through the eyes of a girl, given the task to sacrifice everything for the future...


Prologue.  
  
To describe my life would be impossible unless you've walked in my shoes. But, I am going to try anyway. There are some things about me that no one can even imagine and, as hard as it is to believe, the most beautiful and life-changing day started as an ordinary one.  
  
My name is Yuna and this is my story  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
I was so excited to start off with. Finally! I was allowed to pray to the Fayth and, hopefully, follow in my fathers' footsteps to becoming the new High Summoner of Spira. It was Lulu who woke me on that day. She was always my best friend and although she sometimes scolded me, she would never make me feel unwanted or lonely. I loved the way she dressed in her long flowing black dress, and her hair was always so prefect with her long black braids.  
  
"Yuna. It is time." She said to me in her normal calm voice.  
  
I wiped the sleep from my eyes and nodded, determined. Lulu always told me that that was my strong point- my determination. I recall looking back at Wakka and waving as I walked into the temple. Because of his blitzball practice, he couldn't come with me, Lulu and Kimahri. Head held up high, I walked into the temple and towards the trials. I wasn't alone at that point either because my friends were by my side, helping me as always. We completed the trials and I walked towards the entrance of the Chamber of the Fayth. It was decorated in such a beautiful way with flowers carved into the fine wood.  
  
'It can't be that hard' I thought.  
  
Slowly, I walked into that room and the door closed behind me. Not once did I glance back to see if anyone was accompanying me because, from the start, I had known the truth. When a summoner prays to the Fayth, she, or he, must do it alone. If the process was ever interrupted, the results could be disastrous. Or so I had been told. For what seemed days, I stayed in that place, praying with all my heart that I could be given a way to defeat Sin.  
  
I guess I should really tell you about Sin. Sin was a most awful fiend that had devastated Spira many times. All that it brought is death and destruction. It was the only thing that prevented us from living normally on Spira. A summoners' privilege was to defeat Sin and bring about the Calm- the period in which Spira wasn't been hurt by Sin's power. A time when people could sleep in their beds without worrying that they might not last to see the sun rise one last time.  
  
Finally! The Fayth gave me the power, which I needed so badly to defeat Sin. It also made me into a fully-fledged summoner. The power, which the Fayth had given to me, was to summon Aeons. They were magical beasts that would fight for you in times of need. To gain the Final Aeon, and defeat Sin, I needed to go on a journey across Spira to pray in every temple. The Fayth from each of them would make me a bit stronger and would allow me to summon another unique Aeon. How I wished that I could see them all with my own two eyes! After I had prayed and received my new, and amazing power, I stood up. My vision was blurred and my head seemed clouded. But, I was happier than ever because I knew that I had taken the first step to becoming someone the people would always remember. I guess I was also a little sad because it meant that I would have to leave my home of Besaid. Making sure that I didn't hurt myself, I left the Chamber of the Fayth. I could see my faithful guardians in front of me. But, Wakka was also there and so was a stranger...My observations were short lived when I felt dizzy and I could feel myself fall down the steps. I shouldn't have worried though because Kimahri was always there for me, making sure that I would never hurt myself. He held me there, on those cold stone steps until my eyes focused and I was able to stand.  
  
As a summoner, you always have to have composure, even in the most humiliating situations, and falling down stairs, deliberate or not, was embarrassing. So, I smoothed back my hair and smiled at my guardians.  
  
"I've done it. I've...become a summoner."  
  
The stranger was still there and I stared at him. All of my life, I had felt a great emptiness inside my heart and when I looked into his clear, honest blue eyes, I knew what this emptiness was. I walked forwards to greet him but Lulu gently grabbed my arm and shook her head before leading me towards the exit. Waiting out there were all the people of the village. They were all cheering and looked so happy that Yuna the apprentice was now Yuna the summoner, and that I was giving them all a chance to experience the Calm again. We all walked outside and I was lead into the centre of the village. The evening had drawn in and a few stars were in the rapidly darkening sky, lighting up the coldness. One of the elders lit a fire and that added some warmth. The Besaid nights were never cold but the sea breeze chilled you and made it seem colder than it actually was.  
  
In the middle of the village, Lulu gave me last minute instructions as to what I was meant to do. But, my mind wandered and I kept glancing at the person who Wakka had rescued. As hard as I tried to keep my attention on Lulu, my willpower wasn't strong enough. As soon as I heard her finish talking, I nodded and everyone started to watch me. I could feel their eyes on me, hoping with all their hearts that I would succeed in summoning an Aeon. They all knew that if I managed to summon an Aeon, I would definitely be able to go on my pilgrimage and renew Spira's hope.  
  
My heart was pounding, my cheeks were flushing and there was a smile on my face. I knew in my heart that I could do it and I wanted to make all my friends proud of me. Focusing my mind, I thought of what the Fayth had told me. Her words stayed in my mind as I called upon Valefor- my first aeon. Then it came from the sky like a bolt of lightning or something! It was so magnificent to look at! She looked like a giant bird but...I felt a gentleness coming from her.  
  
"My name is Yuna." I told my aeon.  
  
As soon as I'd said those words, Lulu and Wakka came running up to me, to congratulate me. Of course, it was one of the best moments of my life but all the time my friends were saying how great I was, I wanted desperately to speak to Wakka's new friend. I craved a word with him so much! It was like a constant stomachache! And, then it happened. He started to walk over to where I had been sitting but because of what had happened when I was praying (Wakka told me that he'd ran in and done the trials because he thought that I might die! How sweet!) the villagers called him a heathen! I knew though that there was more to this person that he was letting on, and so I finally mustered up enough courage to speak to him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Yuna." I began.  
  
There was so much I wanted to tell him straight away but I didn't even know his name then.  
  
Besides, no words could describe the feeling.  
  
"That thing you did...it was amazing!" he said, obviously amazed.  
  
"You really think so?" I asked, blushing.  
  
"Sure!" he replied, honest, as he would always be.  
  
"Will you come play with me Yuna?" a little girl asked. I can't really remember her name now but most names have faded into a blur now.  
  
I nodded and started to walk away, smiling. But, before I could go, he gently tapped my arm.  
  
"My name is Tidus."  
  
I nodded again and tried to look like I was interested but not obsessing over him. When, in reality, my heart was singing. Then, I walked away and sat back down with the villagers. Everything that told me afterwards was ignored. All I could hear was what he-Tidus- had just told me. All that I wanted to do was stare at him and pretend that we could always be together but...that day I had made a definite decision about my future. I knew that dreaming would be nice but that's all they were- dreams.  
  
The night drew in and all the presences of the sun were gone. Thousands of stars lit up the dark night sky and it was so beautiful. I sighed though because I felt sadness. In the morning, I would be leaving Besaid...forever. Would the people remember me? Would they thank me after I fought Sin and defeated it? So many thoughts ran through my mind on that night. For so many minutes, I considered changing my mind about leaving and telling him straight away but in my heart, as much as it would break it, I knew that I would have to go. My father, the High Summoner Braska, had defeated Sin along with the help of Sir Auron and Sir Jecht, and so it was my legacy to live up to his name and make him proud to have me as his daughter. Yes! I would go! And, I would give the people of Spira another chance to dance on the streets and celebrate! I stifled a yawn and, after saying goodnight to Lulu and Wakka, I went into my bedroom in the temple. Slowly, I packed all of my belongings away into a small chest and as I did, I said goodbye to them. After reaching Zanarkand, I knew what lay ahead of me and as hard as it was to admit to myself, I knew that I would never see the faces or the places again. I smiled though because what was I going to do would benefit everyone, even if I wasn't going to be there to see the effects of the Final Aeon.  
  
Slowly...very slowly, I climbed into my small bed and blew out the candle. The moon's beautiful rays made a path of light across my bed and I savoured the moment.  
  
Because I knew that the moment would never come again.  
  
The fatigue of my last few days eventually got the better of me and I continued to watch that patch of moonlight on my bed as my eyes fell shut and I drifted off into the world of the dreamer. 


End file.
